Smokin' Hot
by SouthernWolfMyjic
Summary: Just a little one shot about the launch of Castle's new book. My first CASTLE fiction, and trying to see if I can write the characters. Please R & R.


_A/N: This is my very first CASTLE fiction. It's nothing major, no case and not pure fluff. I wanted to see if I could write and capture the characters before diving into an actual case. Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistake. My normal beta wasn't able to look this over for me (although most things I post will be beta'd). A few things- first the dress Beckett wears was picked out by my husband. I figured if he found it sexy, so would Castle. Second, the title of the book is the real name of the next book. Third, again, there is nothing really happening in this story, I just wanted to see if I could write the characters. So if you would please review about that- was I able to make them believable? Thanks!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own CASTLE (except for my chess board pieces)._

_Rated- K+ I guess...but nothing bad (maybe a few words here or there)_

_Title: Smokin' Hot_

* * *

Smoking hot, that's what Rick Castle thought as he caught a glimpse of Kate Beckett coming down the hall. He swallowed hard and followed her every moment. Beckett had disappeared twenty minutes earlier with a duffle bag and a smile. Castle had assumed that she was going to change into her gym clothes, not into…_a diva._ Eyes wide, he could do nothing but let them roam her body. Black high heeled boots, tight black jeans the hugged all the right places and a red, low cut shirt that showcased the tops of her breasts. Her makeup had changed too- more sexual than work appropriate. Esposito let out a low whistle as he and Ryan came up to flank either side of Castle. "Don't see her dressed like that often,' Esposito said.

"Na-huh, sure don't," Ryan agreed.

"Bet it's a date," Esposito went on.

"I bet she's getting laid tonight," Ryan offered.

"I'm sure it's just girls night," Castle threw in, not liking the idea of Beckett on a date, much less…what Ryan had said. Beckett approached the three men with a smile, and dropped her bag on the floor by her desk.

"Can I hope you fella's with something?" she asked, bending down to fish out a purse from her bottom drawer.

"Castle here," Ryan said, slapping the writer on the back, "was just wondering why the change of clothes."

"We _all_ were," Castle added.

"Well, if you must know," Beckett said, standing up and tossing her hair out the way. "I have a date."

"A date?" Castle repeated. "As in, you and a man."

"I don't swing the other way," she said. "You two got the rest of the paperwork?" she asked and Esposito and Ryan nodded. "Good, then if nothing happens, I'll see everybody on Monday."

"Monday?" Castle questioned as Beckett began to walk away. "No, no tomorrow. Remember, the book launch."

"Book launch?" Beckett repeated, turning to face him. She had to fight back her laughter at the look he was giving her- like a lost puppy dog.

"You didn't forget," Castle said, taking a step forward. "Did you?"

At that, Beckett had to laugh. "No, Castle, I didn't. I'll be there. I promise. Even have my dress already." She turned and walked toward the elevator and just as the doors dinged open, she threw back at him, "and a date."

"A date?" Castle asked, but Beckett was already gone.

"Ouch," Esposito said, voicing his and Ryan's thoughts. "That's rough."

"Yeah," Ryan took over. "I mean Nikki Heat is showing up with someone other than Rook. Stab in the heart."

"Not the same people," Castle said, trying to sound convincing, but inside, his gut twisted up. Like Esposito and Ryan, he had just assumed that Beckett would be his date for the book launch. It had never crossed his mind that she would go and get herself a date.

"Well," Ryan began. "Looks like Castle is gonna have to find a new…companion for tomorrow."

~X~X~X~

"What's wrong with your father?" Martha asked, sweeping into the apartment and finding Alexis sitting on the back of the couch, watching Castle pace back and forth.

"Kate has a date for tomorrow night," Alexis explained to her grandmother, as Castle slammed down a box, gave both women a crossed look, before heading back into his office.

"What is he doing?"

"Cleaning his office."

"Rick, dear, what's the harm of Kate bringing a date?"

"Nothing," Castle snapped. "I'm fine with it. It's great." Again, Castle stomped out of his office carrying another box.

"Oh, yeah, Dad," Alexis commented. "You look like your fine with it."

Martha grabbed her son's arm as he passed by. "Did you bother to _ask_ her to go with you?"

"You did ask, didn't you?" Alexis questioned. "Oh, no, you didn't." With that, Alexis fell backwards and landed with a soft plop on the front of the couch.

"Richard," Martha scolded.

"Listen, both of you," Castle said. "It's fine. I'm fine with Beckett bringing a date. It's not like we're dating, it's her life. Either way, the new book will launch without fail." Alexis popped up and looked at her grandmother.

"Yes, dear," they said in unison, than laughed.

~X~X~X~

Richard Castle entered the ballroom with a beautiful red head, in a long green gown, on his arm. He smiled and waved as a round of applause went up. "Rick," his agent said, smiling, as she moved forward giving him a hug and kiss. "Alexis, you look beautiful. Come, there's people I want you to meet." With that, she led Castle and his daughter away from the entranceway.

"Do you see Gram?" Alexis asked as they passed a pyramid of books under black velvet.

"Bar," he whispered back. They both plastered on a smile as they approached the group they were suppose to meet. The night went on, and no Beckett. Castle stretched his neck every time somebody entered, but nothing.

"She'll be here," Alexis said. "Don't worry."

"Me? Worried? Never." He tried to pay attention to the people talking to him. Normally, he was completely on his game, but tonight, tonight was different. Suddenly a murmur went up and through the room, and the air became charged. He knew she was here.

"Nikki," people whispered. "It's Heat." Castle restrained himself from rushing forward. Instead, he stood, Alexis by his side, as the crowd parted and Kate Beckett made her way toward him. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, small ringlets framing her face. Her dress was red and short. It started at mid-thigh on one side and cut down at an angle to her opposite knee. The neckline plugged down between her breasts and the fabric clung to her every curve. Her jewelry sparkled under the lights making her look like a movie star.

"Close your mouth," Alexis hissed as she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. Castle did as he was told.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Beckett said, giving Alexis a quick hug.

"Oh my God, so do you," came the reply.

"Castle, you don't look too shabby yourself," she teased.

"Uh, oh, well, ya know, don't want to outshine everybody."

"Since when?" Martha asked making her way to the small group. "Kate, beautiful."

"Hello, Martha."

"And who is this hunk of beef?"

"Mother," Castle warned, but Kate only laughed and pulled the man at her side closer.

"This is Cooper Burte," she said. "Cooper, this is Richard Castle."

"I've heard so much about you."

"All lies," Castle said with a force laugh. "This is my beautiful daughter, Alexis."

"Beautiful doesn't do justice," Cooper said, with a smile.

"Easy there, Big Boy," Castle warned.

"I'm Martha Rodgers, Ricky's mother."

"Mother?" Cooper questioned, taking the woman's hand. "Teenage pregnancy?"

"Oh," Martha giggled. "He's a keeper, Kate."

"Please," Castle said under his breath as his agent approached.

"Rick, darling, it's time," she said. With that, she pulled the author away from the small group and up to the front of the crowd. "Attention," she said. "Attention." It took a moment, but the group quieted down. "Thank you. Now, for the reason we are all her. Richard Castle."

There was a deafening sound of clapping. Castle held up one hand and gave a hundred dollar smile. He winked at a couple of the women in the front row, but he tried to avoid eye contact with Beckett. "Thank you," he began. "Thank you. I want to thank every one for coming out tonight. I know that I'm normally long winded…"

"You got that right," Martha's voice said over the crowd.

"However," he continued, "Tonight I know that there's only one person you want to hear from, and that's person isn't me. It's Nikki Heat," whoops and whistles went through the room… "so without further ado…I present to you… Nikki Heat." With that he pulled the black velvet away from revealing the new book. There were ohs and ahs and Beckett stood there in shock. The cover of the book read "Naked Heat" with the silhouette of a woman behind shower curtain. Kate felt her cheeks redden as a crowd gather around her, pushing her toward the books and Castle for photos.

"I'm sorry," she tossed over her shoulder to Cooper. A moment later, she felt Castles' arm come around her waist.

"Smile," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm gonna kill you," she whispered back with a force smile in place.

"Not with witnesses," he teased. A firework of flashes went off as everybody tried to get a picture of Nikki Heat.

~X~X~X~

It was late Monday morning before Kate Beckett walked back into the police department. "Hot stuff coming through," Esposito said after a wolf call whistle.

"Watch out! Somebody turned up the heat," Ryan threw in.

"Cut it out, you two," Beckett snapped as she walked passed.

"Hey, not our fault you and Castle are so damn popular," Esposito informed her and he and Ryan approached her desk. "Check it out." He tossed the latest copy of a local celebrity newspaper on her desk. On the cover was a picture of her and Castle with the headline _Smokin' Hot Beckett HEATS up the Stage_.

"That's the best they can come up with?" Beckett said, wrinkling her nose up. "Tacky."

"Tacky or not," Ryan said, "You and Castle look pretty smug." Beckett looked at the picture. There they stood, Castle with his arm around her, both smiling, looking like a couple.

"Come on boys, it's all pretend. He pulled me up there away from my date, and the people went crazy with the pictures."

"Still lookin' cute and cozy," Ryan teased.

"Tell us, is the book really called Naked Heat?" Esposito questioned.

"Indeed it is," Castle answered walking up to the group. "And yes, she does get…naked in it." Beckett rolled her eyes when he shot her a smile.

"Alright, enough about Saturday night. Back to work." As Esposito and Ryan walked off, Castle took his seat next to Beckett's desk, leaned toward her, elbow on table, face propped in his hand, and smiling. "What?"

"So when did lover boy leave your apartment?" he asked.

"His name is Cooper, and that's none of your business." Beckett looked down at the paper on her desk, before sliding it off and into the trashcan. "Now what?" she demanded after a few minutes and he didn't move.

"Just wondering if you two acted out the tequila scene," he said, his eyes darkening with mischief. Beckett leaned toward him, her mouth tweaked up in a seductive grin. She held up a finger and curled it indicating he should move closer.

When he did, she whispered, "Who said we needed tequila?" Her warm breath skirted over his face, and then she was gone. Up and heading to the break room. A shiver ran down Castle's spine at the thought.

"Damn."

"Looks like the castle is about to fall," Esposito said, seeing Castle's whole body shake.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" he asked, causing the two detectives to laugh.

"Not unless somebody ends up dead," Ryan told him.

"That can be arranged," Castle said, standing and leaving to the sound of laughter.

* * *

_A/N #2: The title of the book "Naked Heat". This author was very, very close to naming the book "Nikkid Heat" (said the same way), but then kinda thought that was pushing it and thought I should stick to the real title. LOL! Go to amazon to pre-order!!  
_

_So did I pull it off? Are the characters halfway believable?  
_


End file.
